earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Aelitiria Dawnsinger
Category:Stories =at a glance= A young sin'dorei, Aelitiria's face is sharp and sleek, with dark green glowing eyes, prominent cheek bones, pert nose and lips a slightly darker shade than her skin without lip rouge. She has an unusual brush of freckles on the light tan coloured skin on the bridge of her nose. Her face is framed by a platinum blonde shoulder length mane, full of curves and unruly curls. She stands only half a foot shorter then most male sin'doeri and her frame is on the unhealthy side of skinny, what skin she does have consists mostly of muscles from long hours with the bow and fishing pole. There are slight scars on her hand, obvious around her knuckles, as her knuckles constantly have a purplish, bruised tinge to them, as well as some bruised spots on her upper arms. Her leather gear appears new (a fact not hidden as her hands are constantly running over the new supple leather), and looks well cared for. At her waist is always some type of blade that she knows how to wield, and on her back are her bows, quiver and a well-used fishing pole. Constantly on her person is a minimum of three handkerchiefs. Rarely seen alone, Aelitiria's constant companion is an elder springpaw that is named Alurin. His fur is golden and white, as glossy and clean as Aelitiria's own gear. He obviously suffers of none of the unhealthy weight that his mistress does. His eyes are a pure gold and he is quite friendly with most people. He reaches Aelitiria's mid-thigh and has a bad habit of trying to wind through Aelitiria's legs like a small cat would. =beneath a professionally cool smile...= With a quiet and generally reserved manner, Aelitiria is more prone to discuss business and work with people she just meets rather then about the weather or other pleasantries. Though reserved, if assured a job with people who seem receptive, Aelitiria is prone to a less than professional habit of story telling. While spending time by herself salvaging for herbs and sitting by lakes fishing Aelitiria developed peculiar habits to keep herself entertained and her mind off the work at hand--especially when it is as mindless as fishing or herb gathering. Personal choices to help her only remaining family member out of debt and back on his feet have given Aelitiria a one sided opinion on other such matters. Family loyalty always comes at personal sacrifice, and she tends to look down on people who openly discuss quarrels with their parents or siblings, even if these circumstances are understandable, or in the past. In Aelitiria's mindset, if you come to talk to her, she automatically assumes it has something to do with work; she enjoys leisure time but takes a few moments for her to understand that others can enjoy it with her. She believes people are all takers at heart who occasionally give. Right next to loyalty to family, is a second value of Aelitiria's that she prides herself on having. Working hard to earn what you get. When she first met the debt collectors and loan sharks who hounded her father, there were threats of debt bondage made, as well as some crass remarks as to what she could be doing during that time to earn her debt money. Not only did this force Aelitiria to stiffen her spine and show her that polite words and good intentions can only get you so far, but it instilled the firm belief in Ael that anything you can earn without giving up your freedoms is worth hard labor and long hours. Aelitiria’s seemingly insignificant habit of assuming people only want to discuss business with her, or take with a minimal amount of giving in return, is often aggravating to people who are trying to get to know the sin’doeri socially. =it's best to let it fade quietly in the corner of your mind...= leaving it all behind is just one breath away... "You're it!" "Nu-uh! You're it!" The sound of toddlers jumping and running about echoed along the Walk of Elders. A few of the guards shifted slightly to hide the smiles that crossed their faces at the young children, Aelitiria and Nymune were bundles of energy, anyone who spent any time in Silvermoon knew that. Inquisitive as cats and just as sly as them. Played hide and go seek everywhere, plopped themselves in the lap of any adventurer who stayed in the numerous inns of the city. While most adventurers seemed only to hold back because they were children, a few entertained them with stories of distant battlefields and foreign lands. ''Aelitiria was only about four feet tall, blonde hair around her shoulders and in disarray. "Nymm!! I'm gonna catch you!" She leaped forward, almost crashing into an older passing hunter. "Excuse me, sorrie!" She didn't pause to apologize further, fearing she might not catch up with her younger sister as she raced off to the Royal Exchange. The hunter watched the small girl race away, a slight smile tugging at his lip. In the Farstrider's Square, Nymune stopped, ducking behind a bush and biting her fist to keep herself from giggling. Aelitiria always got distracted by all the Farstriders and hunter's practicing archery here, it was almost sunset, and if she got distracted long enough, Nymune would be the winner! "Nymm!! Nymm!" Aelitira's voice carried from just around the gates. "That's playin' dirty Nymune!" Despite the claim, Aelitira was laughing. "One day I'll have a pet and she'll sniff you out and I'll win all these games hands down!" A frown passed over Nymune's cherubic features. "That's cheating Ael!" She protested loudly. Aelitira turned towards the bush where she was hiding and launched her small body into the air, landing on her belly over the top of the shrubbery, one hand on Nymune's arm. "You're it!" The childlike laughs and squeals resumed and the game continued till sunset. was it worth the sweat and blisters? Aelitiria wiped her brow, wishing her legs hadn't decided at -that exact moment- to start to ache. The throng of Amani trolls out in the open made it impossible for her to leave, and she didn't want to shift to much and catch one of the dumb brutes attention. Beside her Alurin, her new pet, swished his tail in aggravation. One tan hand reached out to stroke the giant feline's head softly. "Shh.." She tried to calm the large cat, raising her bow up, gulping slightly and preparing to make a break for it. Just before her she let her shot loose on the ankles of the unsuspecting troll she saw it step forward a step and fall to the grassy floor, several arrows keeping it from resting face down. "Aelitiria!" Two voices called her name, and she waved cheerfully to the springpaw stalker that accompanied the younger of the voices. Alurin crawled out from underneath the troll hut, and Ael followed, smiling up at her trainer and her friend. "Fancy seeing you here!" Her voice was soft, though still teasing. The older elf shook his head in exasperation. Beside him a large white tiger stretched and wound it's way around his legs, looking up at the elder elf with a smug look, like he had expected this. Aelitiria giggled lightly, rummaging in her pack for wrapped meat for Alurin. "Dawnsinger, you know you were supposed to wait for us this morning before setting off here, I don't know what Lieutenant Dawnrunner was thinking when she gave you the particulars for the job when you were all alone." The older elf's chiding didn't cow Aelitiria much, and after flashing them both an apologetic smile she put her hands on her hips, motioning towards the river. "I killed enough for the bounty she promised.. it's just when I stopped feed Alurin that I almost got caught, these trolls are hardly mental giants. Come on Malainor!" Alurin, finished with his meal, started to wind his way around Aelitiria's legs much like the white tiger. "Bageera, don't teach my Alurin bad habits, I'll end up tripping all over him." The huntress reached down to scratch underneath her pet's chin affectionately. Malainor just rubbed his forehead once more in exasperation. "Come on you two, let’s collect that bounty and head back to Silvermoon, two such hard-working adventurers should stay in the capital and learn technique for a few days till they learn to wait for their trainer." Aelitiria groaned, though she looked meekly down at the floor when Malainor looked behind him. Aelitiria glanced up to make sure Malainor was far enough away, then she grabbed her fellow trainee's arm. "Athan! I know why I'm getting punished but why is he laying the law down on you too?" Her voice was soft so Malainor wouldn't turn around and chide them more, her face as close as she could get to his ear without slowing her pace and bumping into him. Athan grinned, leaning his head close to her ear in turn. "Our shan'dor caught me when I was about to go out and look for you without him." Aelitiria blushed lightly, smiling up at him and taking a step away to quell the fluttering feeling in her stomach. It was quite obvious when she responded with, "W-what techniques do you think he'll try to pound into our heads for the next couple of days?" that she was trying to change the subject. Athan's grin was filled with humor, which Aelitiria had a feeling was at her expense. "We'll have to wait and see." i can't seem to catch my breath... in Moonglade.]] The smell of recently lit fireworks filled her nose and Aelitiria couldn't help the scrunch of her nose. Athan looked back at her, eyes worried. "You don't like it?" Aelitiria shook her head quickly. "It was just the smell of the fireworks, I wasn't prepared for them." She smiled reassuringly, her hand intertwined with his. "I've never been here before, what are we going to do?" Athan smiled mysteriously tugging on her hand. "You'll see, come on!" He lead her through throngs of Alliance and Horde, leaving her no time to soak in anything other then the overwhelming sense of excitement and the explosions of color everywhere. "Athan! Slow down!" She told him with a laugh, he chuckled, drawing her to him as they walked faster past everyone, till he stood in front of a burly Tauren man. "Dumplings please," Athan said with a pleasant smile, laying down one odd looking coin. The tauren tooked the coin with a smile, presenting the two young elves with a small basket containing eight dumplings. "Hurry! We have to go find the place I set up before anyone else does!" He pulled her away quickly, earning them a chuckle from the druid vendor. He led them off the path to the lake’s edge. He released her, bowing and motioning to a tree that curtained a small circle from the path. "We are here milady." Aelitira did not do anything to smother the laughter that welled up in her throat. Athan flashed her a mischievous grin, catching her hand and pulling her through to a picnic blanket. The leaves of the tree were tied back at the lakes edge, giving the small space a breeze and unbelievable view. Ael did not resist as Athan sat her down beside him on the blanket, enthralled by the view. "It's absolutely gorgeous!" She smiled excitedly and turned to face him. The young hunter said nothing, but smiled and nodded his agreement. They sat and ate their dumplings, exchanging easy banter and light flirting. Athan was relaxed, though his eyes kept seeking out something over the lake. "What are you looking at?" Aelitiria finally asked, getting up to crawl on hands and knees nearer the water to try and catch a better look. Athan moved closer to the edge with her, smiling a large smile. He patted the blanket beside him. "Lay back here with me, you'll see in a minute." Aelitiria lay back, nestling her head into the outstretched crook of Athan's arm. They lay there agreeable silence, full, warm and comfortable, Aelitiria almost drifted off when Athan shook her shoulder. "There they go!" Aelitiria's eyes blinked open, and she gasped in awe at the sight in the sky. Bursts of color filled the sky, red, white, green and blue, the smoke and sparks twining together in beautiful patterns. Aelitiria sat up in delighted surprise when a large streak flew into the air, then burst into the shape of a dragon, flapping wings made of white lights and spraying green and blue sparks as if it were really a fiery breath. The display lasted for seemingly hours and Aelitiria watched it all with a wide smile and keen eyes, when it finally ended she turned back excitedly to Athan. "Did you see that one firework that turned into a rabbit! Of all th-." Her excited babble died in her throat when she caught his gaze, he seemed so serious and just when she was about to ask what was wrong when he reached around and pulled her flush against his body. Aelitiria's breath caught in her throat and her lips parted as she watched his lower lip move closer and closer. She could feel his breath on her cheeks, and her tongue darted out nervously to wet her lips. "Athan.." She didn't know why she said his name, but in the following moment it didn't seem to matter as his mouth closed over her's and she closed her eyes. their eyes are closed now, try and let them sleep. Aelitira allowed herself to be cradled by Nymune, a few feet away, their father did the same with their mother. Their home was among the least damaged in Silvermoon, being on top of one of the tallest spires, but the normally picturesque view of the Walk of Elders is what inspired the tears of the small family. Bodies littered the street, and the number of people moving among the fallen were painfully few. "If only we had..." Her father's voice falls quiet as if he realized that he was just trying to lie to himself. Aelitiria stood straight, but did not leave her sister's arms. The family was covered in filth and soot, trying to help the few who remained untainted food and start funeral pyres. Their mother dragged their father away from the window, muttering something about starting to clean up their home, leaving Nymune and Aelitiria to the somber view. "I.. I need to know if he's down there...and Malainor too.." Aelitira's voice was croaky, and Nymune nodded as a fresh wave of tears started down both girls cheeks. Aelitira's voice faultered, not knowing how to ask her sister if she wanted to do the same for her trainer. Nymune slung one arm over Aelitiria's shoulder and the pair started their way down to the streets. The smells that assaulted their noses anew almost made Nymune retch, but both young sin'doeri kept silent and breathed through their mouths. It was horrible, to make their way through the sea of bodies... they would most likely be among them if their parents hadn't insisted on visiting some old adventuring friends of theirs in Southshore. Each face they saw was familiar... a neighbor, a singer, a friend, an acquaintance, a merchant, a baker... they were all laid out in rows by people like themselves... survivors who didn't feel so lucky to be alive. When they finally reached the Farstrider's Square both girls froze. There was more movement here then in any other place and both girls hearts leapt with hope. There were injured people, and people left for dead that had escaped by only breaths. Aelitira watched with a teary smile as Nymune set about to healing those she could. More survivors... she could only pray Malainor and Athan were among them. She hurried her way to bring the bleeding bandages and food, disappointed when each one she found wasn't her trainer or lover. She walked up the steps to the forges and her vision swam. There was Malainor... not among the few to survive, half inside the blistering heat that made up the forge, Bageera was only a step away, her blood streaked white fur holding no life either. Tears dripped anew down Aelitiria's cheeks as she placed her shan'dor down on the floor, laying him out next to his faithful pet. "Alah lo eburi shan'dor." Aelitira wiped the tears from her face, steeling herself for when she found Athan's body... She was almost certain he was dead now. She moved around the area, rolling over old friends to see their open eyed stare into death. Her shoulders shook with suppressed crying, as she looked around quickly. She opened her mouth to call out.. then closed it, not sure if she was strong enough for the possibility that he wouldn’t ever answer again. "Athan!" Her voice was loud but hesitant. She walked back through the Royal Exchange, entering the Silvermoon Inn, still calling out. "Athan!" The building's shelves and tables had been destroyed, Aelitira remembered when she and her sister would beg for stories from passing adventurers. From the shattered remains of a china shelf came a muffled noise. "Here." Aelitira raced to the corner, hands feverishly brushing the debris off of Athan. "Athan!" Her voice broke with relief and she caught his face in her hands, kissling his eyes, forehead, cheeks, and finally his mouth. Athan lay still during this flow of relief, eyes closed and leaking tears. His eyes opened and Aelitira and they looked at each other's gaunt faces for long minutes. Aelitiria's happiness and relief turned to a look of grim understanding as she recognized the look in his eyes... survivor's guilt. ''"I'm sorry Ael... Aelitiria, I... I just can't do this." Aelitira brought his bruised and broken body to her torso for a soft hug, failing to suppress the light shaking of her shoulders. "It's okay, I... I understand." The young huntress pressed her mouth to his one last time, lingering. She had seen several people who survived the actual attack do this to the people who came looking for them. The one's who loved them. It had never occurred to her that Athan would also push her away. "I love you. You will always be my first love Athanor Duskblade." The burials and rebuilding were in full swing two weeks later, and once Malainor and Bageera we're cremated and burried, Athan disappeared and Aelitiria mourned him as dead. intertwined only to fall apart... The sound of fists pounding on solid wood resounded in the small apartments. Aelitiria leaned against the door frame, watching her younger sister continually attempt to get their mother to respond on the other side of the door. "Ma ma! Ma ma! I'm leaving at half past the hour, please come out and see me!" Nymune was already dressed in shining silver chain armor, her long sword strapped to her back. Aelitiria moved to her sister, one arm reaching around her sister, pulling her in for a tight hug. "It'll be alright, in two days she will have been mourning for a month and I'm sure she will come out to see you come back safe and sound." Ael felt her sisters shoulders rise and fall in a silent sigh. Aelitiria stepped back, turning Nymune around to survey her with a proud smile. "Look at you, already training in the Ghostlands without your older sister!" Instead of the desired effect, a smile, Nymune looked more downtrodden and hung her head. "I feel so bad, continuing my training when you haven't left Ma ma's side since the miscarriage." Nymune stepped away from the two hands on her shoulders and walked over to a small table that had a seat for each of them. Aelitiria followed her sister. An elder springpaw who had been lying on a pillow in the corner, rose his head slightly, golden eyes following his mistress cross the room before settling down again. "Nonsense, I've been out and about, I've just been too lazy to continue my training." Aelitiria smiles and invites her sister to share the joke at her expense, the younger sin'doeri cracked a slight grin, but it was very slight. "And besides, Ma ma will snap out of this, and she'll be glad you continued your training!" Aelitiria's hand rest on Nymune's on the table. "She always does." Nymune sighed again, standing and crushing Aelitiria into a powerful hug. "I love you Ael. I'll see you in two days." Nymune allowed Aelitiria to ruffle her hair, a slight grin gracing her face. Aelitiria stepped back and waved to her younger sister as Nymune set off down the stairs. Ael's head drifted to rest on the back of her chair, eyes closed. Their mother had always reacted terribly to her miscarriages… but she had never reacted like this. Neither Aelitiria nor Nymune had been allowed in her presence since the afternoon after what would have been their littlest sister was still-born. Little Driana Akeya Dawnsinger. Born one term to early and not ready to survive in the world, and their mother had taken it horribly, she raged at how the old gods we're punishing her, and how if Nymune and Aelitiria were in her presence what luck that allowed them to live this long wouldn't last. She heard the sounds of her father's heavy steps on the stairwell. "Hello my darling." He stepped over to her and kissed the top of her head. Aelitiria murmured a greeting as well, eyes still closed. "I just caught Nymune over by the Sheppard’s Gate, I'm a little worried about that raid on Deatholme she has planned. I hope she hurries back home." Ael pats his arm and stands, moving quietly to her room. "She'll be back in no time, no worries Pa pa." Two days passed and Aelitiria's mother still would not leave her room, with heavy hearts Aelitiria and her father prepared for Nymune's arrival by fixing up a large dinner. Ael left when it was half finished to go stay by the gate and wait for Nymune and the rest of her party. She waited for a few hours, a worried feeling settling into the bottom of her stomach. The meal was thrown to strays, no one in the family up to eating as they tried to keep their minds on happier alternatives. On the fourth day, a boy, no older then Aelitiria knocked on the door, bringing with him a cart with a figure wrapped in white silk. Her hands clenched on the white sheet in front of her. The words of the young sin'doeri mage came through her ears as if they we're full of cotton. ''"She died valiantly… took the blow meant for someone else… tried to heal her, resurrect her… didn't work. I'm sorry." I'm sorry... I'm sorry...Her father stood on the other side of the covered body, kissing Nymune's still white-clothed temple. He, like her, did not have the heart to lift the sheet up and look at Nymune's face, not after the mage had described the manner of her.. death. Aelitiria closed her eyes, Nymune's weary but smiling face called immediately to the forefront. That was how she would remember her little sister.'' Not. Like. This. Aelitiria took a step back, mind whirling as she looked around. Their mother had not come out, even though she had heard the news through the bedroom door. Aelitiria flung herself on the door, pounding and attempting to break it, "Ma ma, Ma ma, open the door!" To her surprise, it opened quite suddenly when she turned the doorknob. For a moment, all she saw was the white of the sheet, and thought perhaps she was looking at Nymune again, her gaze drifted down the white cord of bed sheets… down her mother's pale face…down her body to her feet dangling several feet off the floor. Aelitiria's knees gave beneath her, and behind her she heard her father let out a full-throated sob of loss. Ma ma.. and Nymune. ---- ---- stop self-destructing while i'm at your side! "Pa pa?" The apartment was dark, and Aelitiria could not find the globe-lantern to see her way through the room. She carefully avoided where she knew the furniture to be, and stepped to windows, pulling the curtains wide open. The room was bare. "Pa pa!” Her call carried father, louder this time with apparent panic in her voice. Had they been robbed? Where was her father? "Pa p-.” A hand rest on her left shoulder, then another on her right. "Your ‘Pa pa's alright girlie. We just need to talk to someone a little less drunk about his current position." The voice was rough, mocking, and had the obvious rasp of a forsaken. She was pitched forward into the middle of the room. "There's a mater of debt he needs to settle wiv' us. And since he's too busy out on the town gambiling and drinkin' I'm sure you won' mind if we bring it up with ya." Aelitiria's hands never left her sides and she did not back up. "How much." "Six hundred gold." Aelitiria looked around, all the furniture was gone, and she had a sickly feeling that her, her mother's and sister's belongings had not gone untouched. "Our things are worth more then that sum, and I see you've already taken them." The forsaken leered, and to his other side a stately sin'doeri magister stepped out of the shadows. "Then there is the matter of how much he owes me." Aelitiria shifted, the silent question obvious. "And that is a tidy sum of four hundred gold." One thousand gold... and it hurt to think of the memories that went with her family's things being sold off at auction. The forsaken then waved his hands in a dismissive gesture, "Then there is also the matter of how we had to drag ourselves away from our perfectly quiet evenin's to take care of this little spot on our business records, and our quiet evenin' don't come cheap, hear? I'd say fifty gold a piece for our trouble isn't too much to be askin' eh?" Aelitiria's fists clenched, she almost opened her mouth to protest. "Our belongings easily cover half that sum, and how exactly do you expect me to get the rest?" Her voice was calm, it could have been professional if it wasn't for a enraged expression that had taken over her features. "Who says that we didn't already take out your previous things out of the expense?" The sin'doeri's voice was sleek and cruel, more mocking then the forsaken's. Aelitiria's face fell... 1,700 gold after all that,... what on earth had her father been doing?! "And does it look like we care what you do girlie, though I suggest makin' it on yer back with your legs up in the air," Hollow eyes-sockets appeared to peruse her form. "You'll make quite a bit I'll reckon, quick too.” Aelitiria's face flushed dark crimson and her eyes looked like green coals in the dim lighting. "I swear to you that you will get your money." Her voice took on a deadly mien, for all these men could take her head off then and there. "So long as these conditions are met." Both appeared taken-aback at her cold words, though still amused as if they saw a child having a tantrum. "I will pay you back the owed sum of one thousand and seven hundred pieces of gold, so long as my mother's and sisters things remained untouched, and I have your words, under threat of all debts being canceled, that my father will receive no money from you that I will then be expected to pay." The forsaken grumbled, but the sin'doeri laughed, loud and obnoxiously. "Sure sure girl, I have no problems leaving dead woman's things alone and collecting more debt from your father, much better to have an indentured servant then a drunk who owes you." Aelitiria bristled at the implication she would be a servant to anyone. The forsaken nodded grouchily and Aelitiria drew her dagger, the forsaken pulled back, the hiss of a sword revealing he had drawn his own. The young hunter gave him a cold glare and cut her hand on the palm, offering the dagger to the sin'doeri and then the forsaken. The forsaken bristled a little, but opened a wide gash just the same, sneering at her. Aelitiria clenched her fist, and there was the feeling as if a sudden wind had passed between the three. Pure mana, Aelitria's and the magister's eyes flared at the feeling, and the forsaken again had his long sword out and in his hands. Aelitria sneered at the jumpy forsaken. “Now after you return my sister's and mother's things to me you can kindly remove yourself from my home." don't look back...it's easier. Aelitiria trudged up the dreary decaying grass to the small Forsaken town of Brill. Her arms ached and she had the sinkning suspicion she smelled of dead and dying fish. Last time she trusted that adventurer to give her advise to a ''prime fishing spot. Now that she thought about it, she most likely had just been the victim of a cruel and useless joke. Adventurers... always thinking so high and mightily of themselves... Aelitira allowed her silent complaining to linger on for a moment before stifling it.'' Back to Silvermoon and Eversong Woods it was then... But first, to Brill to sit down and rest her legs for a moment. Alurin padded silently behind her, his nudging of her calves helping her to move onward, with a smile she stroked the golden cat's ears. "Come on, let's sit for a bit, then we'll go back home and fish there." Aelitira entered the small smokey inn, moving her way towards the empty ring of seats by the bar. Allowing herself one more weary self-indulgent sigh, she laid her head back on the wood, her fishing pole across her lap. Alurin put himself beneath the table, resting his head with a noble's grace on powerful paws. She had been passing along word that she was looking for work to every merchant she knew, yet still no one would hire her on for anything. Bending, lifting, fishing, gathering, playing messenger elf, fetching things... all trivial skills, but such things were the stuff that workers did, leaving the adventurers to kill the monsters and save the day. The aching feeling had just disappeared from her legs when she heard a raspy voice of a forsaken call her last name." "Dawnsinger." "That's me." "I heard you've been looking for work." Aelitiria watched the forsaken with slight interest. He sat down across from her and leaned forward on his knees. "I think I may have employment for you." She mirrored how he sat, interested. "Go on."